Je t'aime
by Kirin1
Summary: songfic. PG-13 à cause du sujet traité. Elle aurait voulu occuper une place plus importante dans sa vie ...


**Je t'aime  
**

Kirin : Stop stooop !!! Pas de récrimination !! Je sais, c'est une chanson de Lara Fabian … Et alors ?  
Kou : Alors ? Pourquoi moi ?!? Et comment as-tu osé t'acharner ainsi sur Lirin ?!?  
Kirin : En toute franchise ? C'était hyper-simple .  
Kou : …  
Lirin : 'nii-saaaaaaan !!! glomps 'nii-san1 'nii-san 'nii-san !!!!  
Kirin : Vous voyez ce que j'veux dire …  
Doku : Mais quand même …  
Kirin : Eh oh, t'y mets pas non plus toi ou tu vas voir ce que je te réserve pour Renaissance quand je me remettrai dessus !  
Gojyo : Pasque ça peut être pire que ce que t'as déjà en tête ?  
Kirin : nyark …  
Gojyo : … okéééééé … frangin, contrarie pas la madame, j'ai pas envie de la voir passer en mode sadique …  
Kirin : "madame" ?!? èé  
Gojyo : ben … quand on a, comme toi, passé la -_censure de l'auteur-_, on peut plus vraiment être qualifiée de première jeunesse hein …  
Kirin : … graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar !!!! Gojyooooooo !!! BLAM  
Hakkai : Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps que Kirin n'avait pas sorti le marteau-de-la-mort-qui-tue …  
Kirin : groumpf … Non mais … malotru !!

PS spécial ffnet : Tout le monde le sait à présent mais ... argh !!! Pourquoi ffnet me pourrit toujours ma mise en page ?!?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_D'accord, il existait d'autres façons de se quitter  
Quelques éclats de verre auraient peut-être pu nous aider_

La main en visière, la jeune femme contemplait la haute forteresse qui s'élevait au milieu de la terre aride .  
Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ . Six ans déjà . Six ans seulement . Six ans qu'elle avait quitté la terre de sa naissance sans regarder en arrière .  
Sous le couvert d'un voyage diplomatique, elle avait accompagné son frère au temple où Genjou Sanzo résidait, pour rencontrer la Trinité .  
Un geste de bonne volonté afin de prouver que les intentions des youkai restaient pacifiques .  
Puis le moment du départ venu, elle avait prétexté … elle ne savait plus trop … quelque chose … n'importe quoi si cela pouvait la faire rester .  
Bien entendu, Kou avait été surpris . Pourquoi diable aurait-elle voulu rester là ? Au milieu de moines dont fort peu portaient les youkai dans leur cœur .  
Mais elle avait plaidé et geint et larmoyé tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par donner son accord à contre-cœur . Au grand agacement de Sanzo qui ne pouvait décemment refuser d'héberger un "dignitaire royal" .  
Sur les six ans de son absence, elle n'était jamais revenue à Hoto, se contentant d'écrire plus ou moins régulièrement des lettres où elle s'efforçait de se montrer aussi enjouée que possible, racontant des anecdotes, écrivant, écrivant pour que son frère ne se doute pas à quel point il lui manquait . Pauvre 'nii-san … Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle était partie . Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi .

_Dans ce silence amer, j'ai décidé de pardonner  
Les erreurs qu'on peut faire à trop s'aimer  
_  
Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix .  
La dernière lettre de 'nii-san ne le permettait pas . Dans cette dernière, le très prochainement consacré empereur des youkai exigeait son retour à Hoto pour qu'elle assiste à la cérémonie de couronnement à ses côtés .  
Elle poussa un petit soupir . Ce n'était pas trop tôt . Avec tous les ennuis qu'avait causé Gyokumen et le fait que Gyumaoh soit en stase et non pas mort, certains seigneurs youkai s'étaient opposés à ce que Kougaiji soit intronisé . Il avait fallu des années et des années de palabres, de conseils et autres réunions fastidieuses avant que ces derniers semblent enfin prêts à laisser le prince prendre les rênes de l'empire . Empire étant un bien grand mot puisque de fait et de par leur tradition, l'empereur ne régnait pas tant sur un pays que sur ses sujets . Et maintenant, elle était là … Aux portes de cet endroit qu'elle avait appelé "maison".  
Sa main tremblante se posa contre un imposant pilier de pierres .  
Elle se força à prendre de profondes inspirations . Tout irait bien . Elle allait voir son frère, le féliciter et puis … et puis elle partirait sitôt les festivités achevées . Oui … Voilà . C'était simple non ?  
- Lirin !!  
Sa gorge se noua et son estomac se contracta violemment tandis que son frère se dirigeait vers elle à grands pas, un immense sourire aux lèvres .  
En quelques secondes, il l'avait rejointe et la serrait dans ses bras .  
L'espace d'un instant, elle se tint, rigide, incapable de savoir comment réagir, tous ses beaux plans de calme et d'impassibilité évanouis comme neige au soleil .  
- Lirin ?  
Kougaiji avait senti sa tension sans pouvoir se l'expliquer et la regardait à présent, l'air inquiet .  
Au moment où elle se perdit dans ces yeux mauves au regard si doux, elle sut qu'elle avait commis une erreur monumentale .

_D'accord la petite fille en moi souvent te réclamait  
Presque comme une mère, tu me bordais, me protégeais  
_  
Comme mus par une volonté propre, ses bras se levèrent et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la tunique de son frère tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre son torse, laissant ses larmes couler librement .  
- 'nii-san, 'nii-san, 'nii-san …  
Perturbé par cet accès de pleurs, qu'il n'arrivait pas à associer à sa sœur dont il gardait le souvenir d'une jeune fille pleine de joie de vivre, Kougaiji tentait vainement de l'amener à lui parler . Mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à articuler autre chose .  
Blottie contre lui, les yeux mi-clos, elle respirait doucement . Il n'avait pas changé . Il avait toujours cette odeur rassurante qu'elle associait à ce géant qui, lorsqu'elle était toute enfant, la prenait dans ses bras, la berçait en lui murmurant des mélodies, venait chasser les monstres sous son lit … Puis elle avait grandi et le géant était devenu officiellement son grand frère . Qui la rabrouait parce qu'elle voulait toujours le suivre, qui se rongeait les sangs quand elle faisait ses escapades, qui pensait toujours à lui ramener un présent pour son anniversaire, qui la consolait quand sa propre mère refusait de poser les yeux sur elle …  
Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent puis s'arrêtèrent .  
Elle secoua vivement la tête quand Kou lui demanda si quelqu'un lui avait manqué de respect au temple . Elle sourit quand il s'inquiéta alors de savoir si Sanzo ne l'avait pas, par représailles, mise à la diète ces six dernières années .

_Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû partager  
A bout de mots, de rêves je vais crier  
Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un fou comme un soldat  
comme une star de cinéma  
_  
Son sourire se figea un instant quand il évoqua une peine de cœur . Elle se força à prendre un air désinvolte mais ce n'était pas son grand frère pour rien . Il l'avait connue depuis les langes, il savait quand elle lui cachait quelque chose . Aussitôt, il se mit à la questionner, sûr que son chagrin était dû à un amour éconduit . Il n'était pas bien loin de la vérité . Devant son refus de coopérer, il commença à évoquer tous les hommes qu'il connaissait, qui auraient pu se trouver au temple pendant son séjour et susceptibles de la séduire … ou pas . L'énumération fut brève car de fait, il ne connaissait vraiment que quatre personnes . Cinq en fait . Mais Hakuryuu n'était guère à même de déclencher les instincts protecteurs du grand frère en mode mère-poule … Une fois les noms de Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai et Gojyo rayés de la liste, Kou se retrouva au point de départ . Mais en bon grand frère qui se respecte, il ne voulut pas lâcher le morceau même après qu'elle lui ait dit d'oublier le sujet .  
Finalement excédée par les questions de plus en plus indiscrètes - et complètement à côté de la plaque - la jeune femme, furieuse, alla se barricader dans sa chambre, laissant derrière elle, le futur empereur vouant aux gémonies le petit imbécile qui avait brisé le cœur de sa petite sœur .  
Elle se jeta sur le lit et tandis que les larmes se mirent à nouveau à ruisseler, imbibant l'oreiller sur lequel reposait son visage .  
Crétin de grand frère !! Crétin crétin crétin crétin !!!

Le dos raide, debout à la droite de son frère, elle regarda s'avancer les délégations des divers clans et tribus de leur race, venues prêter allégeance à leur nouveau souverain au nom de leurs seigneurs respectifs .  
Et tandis qu'un nouveau groupe s'agenouillait, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger …  
Pourquoi était-elle revenue ?  
Certes, en tant que sœur - enfin, demi-sœur - du futur couronné, il était de son devoir d'être auprès de lui en ce jour glorieux . Mais comme un certain nombre de voix l'avaient signalé, n'était-elle pas la fille de cette vipère de Gyokumen Kyoushuu, l'instigatrice de la guerre qui avait tant coûté à leur peuple ?  
Ces paroles, Kou les leur avait vite fait ravalé . Qu'importe si elle avait le sang de cette mégère . Elle était aussi de son sang à lui !  
De toute façon, elle était sûre que même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas eu une attitude différente envers elle .  
Elle baissa les yeux . Si seulement … Si seulement 'nii-san n'était pas 'nii-san mais seulement Kougaiji … Tout aurait été tellement plus simple .  
Oui mais voilà, en bonne intrigante, sa mère avait réussi à évincer Rasetsunyo dans le lit, à défaut du cœur, de Gyumaoh . La suite, tout le monde la connaissait …

_Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un loup, comme un roi  
Comme un homme que je ne suis pas  
Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça _

Lirin sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant l'œillade complice entre son frère et son garde .  
Elle avait toujours été heureuse de savoir Dokugakuji au côté de Kou .  
Le frère de Gojyo était quelqu'un de franc et chaleureux . Et Kou avait beau être son suzerain, il ne prenait pas pour autant des pincettes pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée .  
Pour quelqu'un ayant la position de son frère, il était appréciable d'avoir une personne auprès de soi qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait même si c'était pour vous traiter d'idiot .  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand leur amitié avait pris un tour plus … intime …  
Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir .  
Bien sûr elle avait, petit à petit, remarqué plusieurs choses troublantes sur leur comportement l'un envers l'autre … Comment 'nii-san, qui détestait qu'on le traite de façon trop cavalière, laissait Doku lui tapoter familièrement le dos ou l'épaule ; comment lui, si stoïque d'ordinaire, rougissait parfois après que Doku lui ait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille ; comment leurs mains s'attardaient parfois l'une contre l'autre …  
Mais elle n'avait rien compris . Ou pas voulu comprendre .

_D'accord je t'ai confié tous mes sourires, tous mes secrets  
Même ceux, dont seul un frère est le gardien inavoué _

Petite, elle avait trouvé Dokugakuji formidable . C'était un peu comme avoir un deuxième grand frère . Et tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas à Kou, elle le confiait à Doku-nii2 .  
Elle se souvenait encore du jour où, naïvement, elle avait déclaré à ce dernier que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle épouserait Kou … Elle s'était mise en colère parce que cela l'avait fait rire .  
Pour la calmer, il lui avait assuré qu'elle serait sans aucun doute une très jolie mariée . Avant d'ajouter qu'elle avait encore le temps, que rien ne pressait et que plus tard, elle rencontrerait peut-être un autre garçon … Furieuse qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux, elle lui avait flanqué un bon coup de pied dans le tibia avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou .  
Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à bouder .  
Comment avait-il pu mettre en doute sa sincérité ? Elle aimait son frère de tout son cœur ! Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir devenir sa femme plus tard ?  
Mais la petite fille ne peut le rester éternellement …  
Elle avait grandi et l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère avait changé .  
Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver de tels sentiments à son égard mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de caresser l'idée de devenir plus que Lirin dans son cœur .  
Une folie . Un rêve chimérique .  
Et dieu, que son réveil avait été rude . Il faut dire que trouver son frère et son supposé meilleur ami endormis ensemble dans le même lit et sans la trace d'un vêtement était le moyen le plus sûr pour vous remettre les pieds sur terre .  
Malgré cela, elle était restée . Espérant contre tout espoir que leur relation ne soit qu'une aventure d'un soir .  
Jusqu'à ce que leurs sourires complices, leurs gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre lui soient devenus insupportables .

_Dans cette maison de pierre, Satan nous regardait danser  
J'ai tant voulu la guerre de corps qui se faisaient la paix _

Lorsque l'on avait parlé de débrancher les machines qui maintenaient le roi-démon en vie, la dissension s'était à nouveau élevée et devant l'impossibilité d'arriver à un consensus, Kougaiji avait fini par faire ériger un mur afin de le dissimuler aux regards . Avec un peu de chance, d'ici quelques années, lorsqu'il aurait affirmé son autorité, il pourrait enfin donner à son père le repos éternel que sa belle-mère lui avait refusé .  
En attendant, le corps de l'ancien souverain gisait derrière cette cloison qui le séparait de la grand salle, comme un emmuré vivant, témoin silencieux des faits et gestes des habitants du château . Personnellement, elle trouvait l'idée plutôt morbide ...  
- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?  
Elle sursauta . Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu Kou s'approcher .  
Elle examina la longue main fine tannée par le soleil avant de relever la tête . Son frère l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres . Comme il était beau . Elle acquiesça doucement, incapable de parler et prit sa main tandis qu'il la conduisait au centre de la salle .  
C'était comme un beau rêve . Qui trop vite prit fin alors que Dokugakuji se rapprochait et que déjà Kou se détournait d'elle .  
Les yeux dans le vague, elle regarda son frère et son compagnon interagir avec une détente qui connotait une intimité où elle n'avait pas sa place .  
Elle ferma les yeux . Elle savait pourquoi elle était revenue à Hoto . Ce n'était pas pour assister au couronnement de son frère mais dans l'espérance que le temps et la distance auraient eu raison de son attachement irraisonné pour Kou … ou que lui et Doku se seraient séparés, lui laissant ainsi une chance - aussi infime soit-elle .  
Il n'en était rien . Elle devait se faire une raison . Pour lui, elle resterait toujours sa petite sœur et jamais il ne l'aimerait comme elle le souhaitait .

_Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un fou comme un soldat  
comme une star de cinéma  
Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un loup, comme un roi  
Comme un homme que je ne suis pas  
Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça  
_  
Nerveuse, Lirin tira sur sa tunique, l'air gauche dans la tenue cérémonielle . Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été une fervente partisane du port de la jupe, elle préférait, et de loin, les pantalons ou les shorts, bien plus pratiques pour se battre .  
Son frère était à ses côtés, comme le voulait la coutume et elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure pour ne pas l'inquiéter .  
De sa place dans l'assistance, Dokugakuji lui jeta un regard plein de compassion .  
Avait-il deviné ? Ou peut-être avait-il toujours su …  
Qu'importe . Il était trop tard à présent .  
Elle ébaucha un sourire de circonstance tandis que son futur époux s'avançait .  
En ce jour solennel, Lirin, fille de Gyumaoh et Rasetsunyo et sœur de l'empereur, allait unir sa vie à celle de Fukouki3, fils du chef du clan Kaze4 .  
Elle y avait pensé et repensé . C'était mieux pour tout le monde . Fukouki l'aimait même si ce n'était pas réciproque . La nature fraîche et enjouée du jeune youkai lui plaisait et elle ne doutait pas qu'avec le temps elle apprendrait à apprécier sa compagnie et même à l'aimer un peu .  
Pauvre Fukouki … Pour un peu, elle le plaindrait car jamais elle n'éprouverait pour lui ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kou . Il ne serait jamais qu'un second choix . Et en le regardant, en voyant ses yeux éclatants de bonheur, elle se sentit injuste envers lui .  
Machinalement, l'esprit comme dans du coton, elle répéta les vœux sacrés de concert avec Fukouki . Puis sous les acclamations, elle se tourna vers les invités tandis que son nouvel époux l'enlaçait tendrement, inconscient qu'il n'aurait jamais le cœur de sa bien-aimée .

- Je suis désolé Fukouki, mais le premier baiser de la mariée est pour moi . déclara soudain l'empereur en se plantant devant le couple avant de déposer un baiser affectueux sur le front de sa sœur puis de la serrer dans ses bras avec émotion  
Avec un frémissement, Lirin l'embrassa sur la joue tandis qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue .  
- Je t'aime 'nii-san … murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait légère mais qui se brisa à la fin de la phrase  
Kou rit doucement, sans se rendre compte du véritable sens de sa déclaration .  
- J'espère bien . Mais fais attention ou ton mari va être jaloux … plaisanta-t-il avant de l'abandonner à ce dernier auquel il recommanda bien de la rendre heureuse ou sinon …  
Et c'est les yeux brouillés de larmes retenues qu'elle se laissa guider par son compagnon au milieu de la foule, ses "je t'aime" bouleversés pris pour une manifestation de joie et un témoignage de sa flamme tandis que son seul amour s'éloignait pour rejoindre son amant .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lied : …  
Kirin : Quoi quoi ?  
Lied : Comment t'as pu écrire quelque chose d'aussi triiisteuuuhhh ?!?  
Kirin : ben …  
Lied : T'es vraiment horrible !!! Faire ça à Lirin en plus !! La pauvre choupette …  
Kirin : Tu voulais que je fasse finir ça en Kou x Lirin ?  
Lied : Eeeeerk !! Quelle horreur !!!!  
Kirin : Alors ? Viens pas t'plaindre ! Ca fait toujours une fic de plus pour l'update .  
Lied : Certes … Pour une fois que j'ai pas besoin de te botter l'arrière-train …  
Kirin : Comment ça "pour une fois" ?!?  
_2K : Pas la peine de jouer les indignées, tout le monde sait que sans Lied, c'est à peine si tu écrirais un chapitre à l'année en raison de ton poil dans la main version baobab kingsize ._  
Kirin : C'était pas une raison pour le crier sur les toits …  
_2K : La vérité fait toujours mal à entendre ._  
Kirin : Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude, na !!

1 : 'nii-san onii-san ; grand frère  
2 : grand frère Doku  
3 : prononcer fuko-oki avec les kanji pour vent (fu) et mouvement énergique (kouki), donc vent vif (enfin d'après moi)  
4 : kaze vent


End file.
